Nerdy Dancin'/Transcript
[[Flynn-Fletcher house] is in view. Candace and Stacy is in the living room] Candace: It's totally time for a totally favorite TV show! (offering Jeremy a seat when he arrives) Hey there, Jeremy. Care to have a seat? I have something to show you. (A close-up on Candace and Jeremy's face) (mysterious voice) It's impossibly important... (TV show starts) Candace: Ohh, it's starting! (put finger to Jeremy's lips) Shhhh... (Song: "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" theme) (Scene on TV cuts to show the host, Nikki Stars, hosting) Nikki: Hi ya! Nikki Stars here. Get ready Danville, because the most popular dance contest is coming to you! Candace: See Jeremy, that's my surprise. They're taping Danville and I already entered us! Stacy: No, great! You guys are totally gonna win! Jeremy: Sure, Candace! Um.. I'm gonna go get some fresh air, okay? Candace: Okay! (to Stacy) He's so excited to get free! (Candace and Stacy let out a sound that sounds somewhat like screaming) (Scene shifts to the backyard) Phineas: So, brother of mine, what ever shall we engage into today? (changes subject of the conversation) Hey Jeremy! What's the hapt of it, guy? Jeremy: Oh, man. Your sister's into that some big dance show. And, you know, I just don't wanna let her down. Phineas: So, what's the problem? Jeremy: Have you seen the fancy dancing on the show? I can fake it in a school auditorium. Just not in a nationally syndicated dance show. Phineas: Well, maybe Ferb can teach you. (Song: "Spa Day", instrumental) (Ferb dances, using random dancing moves) Jeremy: Wow. That's really- Phineas: (interrupting) Uhp-uhp! Wait for it... (Ferb does the splits to end the dance) Jeremy: '''There's no way I can't learn that by tonight. '''Phineas: Hmmm...maybe you don't have to. (to Ferb) Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! short pause What? pause starts again Oh. Sorry. (grabs Ferb's hand and pulls him up) Hey! I wonder where Perry is! Perry's lair Major Monogram: Ah, Agent P. Seems Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying the entire Tri-State Area's supply: potatoes, vegan, and whole boatloads of chopped green onions- sounds like a recipe for evil, literally. So, get cooking Agent P! Monogram out. escapes directly using his chair Phineas: So, here it is! The Ferbalistic Groovatron 9000! Jeremy: How is that supposed to help me? Phineas: You put it under your clothes, and nobody will see this electronic exoskeleton helping you with dance moves! guitar strums are played as it shifts to Jeremy wearing the exoskeleton Ferb does the fancy dancing move over here, and you do the same fancy dancing move over there! (Ferb responds to the exoskeleton by dancing, and therefore controlling Jeremy) Jeremy: Sweet. Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc- (Perry's chair is crushed by Doofenshmirtz's robotic arm) Computer voice: Intruder alert. Doofenshmirtz: Well, well, well, look who's here. Perry the Platypus. All shackled up and no place to go! Um, I think we made too much potato salad, Norm. I guess we'll have to give everyone a 2-ton take-home container. And I still think you should have added more green onions. Norm: Well, next time you'll do all the cooking and I'll stand around coming up with evil plans that ultimately fail! silence Doofenshmirtz: (stares at him) Wow. Cuttin' deep, man. Well, I'm off to my annual evil potluck and press conference. I'll just leave you here to, you know, to meet your doom. This, was on the movie. I didn't catch the ending, and other things to do, but it seems really bulletproof. Well, gotta run and y'can't be at two places at one time, so you'll be able to... (turning to Norm) Norm, let's go. Norm: Wouldn't it kill you to say please once in a while? Doofenshmirtz: You're going to be like this all day. Norm: Yes. Yes, I am. escapes from the trap Candace: We are so going to win, this time, Jeremy. We are going TO WIN! (Candace lets out the sound what her and Stacy did at that time, but this time, she is only doing it) Nikki: Dancers, your dance floor awaits! (Everyone runs to the stage) Nikki: Our dancers will boogie until they get axed for the judges. If your light goes out, your time is up. Now, let the dancing begin! Phineas: Ready? (Ferb responds to Phineas using the "thumbs up" gesture) Evil Scientist #1: Alright Heinz, where's the press? Doofenshmirtz: Patience, Dr. Bloodpudding, they'll be here. When have I ever let you guys down? Evil Scientist #2: Far too often Doofenshmirtz, far too often. Doofenshmirtz: Rodney, I don't remember inviting you. Rodney: I told you! I prefer you use my full name: Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein! Doofenshmirtz: Anyway, today is the day we reveal to the Tri-State Area, the existence of the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness! Dr. Bloodpudding: ' You want us to be called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.? ''musical sound '''Doofenshmirtz: Oh good grief!! It doesn't matter what we're called. What's important is that we get our evil message out to the people of the Tri-State Area! Rodney: And how are we going to that with no TV cameras or no press of any kind? Doofenshmirtz: They'll be here, they'll be here. Clearly, they buffet along and bring us. Norm: Yummy, yummy potato salad! Rodney: And we do seem to have a surplus of that. (Grins mockingly) Did you expect everyone to lug home 2-ton take home bags? Doofenshmirtz: No. Norm: (suddenly) Yes. Doofenshmirtz: Shut it, Norm. Whose side are you on, anyway? And the press will be here, Rodney. Evil Scientist #3: I don't think so, Heinz! Doofenshmirtz: Dr. Diminutive? Dr. Diminutive: Here, look. All the present town is covering this. the TV broadcast News broadcaster: That's right. Let's Dance 'Til We're Sick is filming here in Danville. And I've got all the live coverage 24/7! Doofenshmirtz: Well, if the press won't come to us, we'll go to the press. To the dance hall! (Perry is late, and leaves shortly after he doesn't see any scientists) Doofenshmirtz: Attention, miserable citizens of Danville! (the people doesn't respond) Doofenshmirtz: Hello? Evil scientist speaking! Can you get a hand over here? What? Nothing? Why are they so focused on those dancers? Rodney: Because it's a dance contest, Heinz. Clear, they're only filming the best dancers! Doofenshmirtz: Hm. Wait! That's it! Okay. Split up and dance like you've never danced before! Whoever gets on camera first, they deliver our message of evil! Rodney: Man, they're terrible! Doofenshmirtz: Ahh! The humanity!! Rodney: This looks like a job for Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth- Doofenshmirtz: Oh, can it, Rodney. I think we both know that I'm a better evil dancer than you. Rodney: (Holds up his hand in Doofenshmirtz' face) See this? It's my hand. You can talk to it. Doofenshmirtz: All right. Hey hand! My evil dancing's better than yours. It's like you're stuck in a canoe but you've got no oars. See you on the dance floor! Rodney: Nobody talks to my hand that way! Major Monogram: (via Perry's wristwatch communicator) Agent P, you must stop Doofenshmirtz and his unnamed gang of evil scientists before they broadcast their message of evil, and interrupt what is going to be my and Carl's favorite show. (Everyone continues dancing. Cut to Nikki as the judges start to think of eliminating the contestants) Nikki: Well, this shindig is in full swing! Looks like judges are starting to eliminate dancers, who will survive? (One judge points to a couple. Their light goes out, and a buzzer sounds. The crowd groans. The same goes for another couple) Candace: They're eliminating people. Let's kick it up a notch! (Ferb does a robot-like dance, and the exoskeleton does the same) Doofenshmirtz: People of the Tri-State Area, you may begin pointing in fear about the endless possibilities in miserable convenience of- (Doofenshmirtz's light goes out) Really? Were you even watching that move? Rodney: (while doing his ballet) Well, my future subjects of desiring Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth- (Rodney's light goes out) This is ful zwein... (Doofenshmirtz pushes a contestant out of the way) Doofenshmirtz: So I represent the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments- (Doof's light goes out) Ah! Philistine! It was a perfectly good Charleston! (Jeremy starts swinging and spinning Candace like crazy) Candace: Oh! You are r-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-a--l-l-l-l-l-y- Stacy: Bravo! Bravo! (tosses a bouquet of flowers) Go, Candace! (The audience throws flowers onto the stage. A bee flies up from one of them and starts buzzing around Ferb, who flails his arms to shoo it away. Jeremy does the same action) Random guy: Oh, that guy is awesome! (The random guy copies it but soon a section of the audience copies him) Nikki: 'Looks like someone's a fan favorite. ''(Perry helps the judges by semi-violently eliminating the mad scientists. Enough members to fill the Danville Arena were eliminated using really painful moves, which sends them to the intensive care system. * For Dr. Diminutive, it simply was part of a pipe. * For Dr. Bloodpudding, it was orange paint and part of a bridge. * A female scientist had the same color of paint, but another male has pink. Rodney pushes a dancer out of a light but Doofenshmirtz grabs dancer and shoves him and Rodney away) '''Doofenshmirtz: This is my spotlight! Who's pushing this dancer out of the way, it's me! Rodney: Oh no, Doofenshmirtz, I was here first! Doofenshmirtz: (Goes face-to-face directly with Rodney) Am I gonna have to talk to your hand again?!?! Rodney: Maybe in your own dumb mind! (the disco ball falls on Doofenshmirtz and Rodney) Nikki: And look! There's only one dancer left standing! Let's see what he does. (Ferb gives the gesture again to Phineas) (Jeremy ends his dance) Nikki: (while the audience applaud for Jeremy) Say, that was fabulicious dancing out there! I see quite a future for someone with moves like that! Candace: Is she saying what a thing she's saying? Nikki: How'd you like to dance 'til you're sick every week? Candace: Do it, Jeremy, do it! We could be stars! Dancing stars! We can- Jeremy: I can't do this. All those great dance moves I've been doing today, it was actually... (Jeremy pulls out the exoskeleton he used throughout the show) (Candace shrieks and the audience gasps in horror) Stacy: That's kind of disturbing. Jeremy: It was this crazy contraption doing all these dance moves. If you wanna see what a real dancer looks like, then here you go! (Jeremy pulls the curtain out to reveal Ferb, who's controlling the exoskeleton) silence Ferb: Well, looks like my work here is done. (Ferb dances up the pole. The judges then rate Ferb with a score of 10) Jeremy: But I'm sorry about all this, Candace. I just didn't want to let you down. Candace: Oh, Jeremy. You weren't gonna let me down. I just wanted you to come out with me and have a good time! And you know, dance 'til we're sick! Jeremy: Well, I am feeling a little dizzy. Candace: I got 'ya, big guy. (They leave the studio) the hospital... Doofenshmirtz: (in the intensive care system) They should have called it "Let's All Dance Until We're In Intensive Care". End credits (Song: "Spa Day", instrumental) (Ferb dances, using random dancing moves) Jeremy: Wow! Category:Transcripts Category:N